Медпакет
'Медпакет''' (также медпак, меди-пак или меди-набор) - небольшой набор первой помощи, содержавший ограниченное диагностическое оборудование и другие основные средства обработки ранений. Медпакеты также могли называть наборами здоровья.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II Характеристики Медпакет обычно содержал диагностическое и лечебное оборудование, как то: мед-сканера, гибкая скоба,Месть Хана Соло синтеплоть,Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике колба-промыватель, бакта, кольто, спрей-повязка, костные стабилизаторы, антисептики, лекарства, коагулянты, стимуляторы наподобие стим-шприцев и другие основные средства обработки ранений. Использование Медпакеты являлись частью стандартной экипировки имперских штурмовиков и стандартным же методом излечения несерьёзных ранений или оказания первой помощи в цивилизованной части Галактики. Варианты Медицинская аптечка - более крупный вариант, используемый на космических кораблях. Во времена Старой Республики продвинутые медпакеты также часто оказывались легкодоступными и содержали более разнообразное оборудование, чем стандартные, для обработки серьёзных ран. У более эксклюзивных торговцев можно было купить пакет жизнеобеспечения, содержавший продвинутый восстановитель кожи и другое необходимое для обработки опасных для жизни ранений медицинское оборудование.Star Wars: Knights of the Old RepublicStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Марки *Медпакет «БыстроПлоть» фирмы BioTech Industries *Аптечка фирмы BioTech Industries *Аварийный медпакет ОЖО фирмы «Чиуаб» *Аптечка ситхов Появления * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization *''Shatterpoint'' *''Only the Force'' *''Padawannabes'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Domain of Evil'' * *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Escape from the Death Star'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Starfall'' *''Otherspace'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' *''Black Ice'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * *''Planet of the Mists'' *''The Abduction'' * * * *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Emergency in Escape Pod Four'' *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * * * *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * * *The Truce at Bakura'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' * * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Children of the Jedi'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Riptide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (video game) * * }} Источники *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide''}} * См. также *Эскадрилья «Медпакет» Ссылки и примечания Категория:Аптечки